Lily and Leila
by poser16
Summary: The story of Lily Evans and Leila Potter's hard-earned friendship. A companion story to Leila Potter, but can be read separately.
1. Chapter 1

A companion piece to _Leila Potter_.

* * *

"Umm, Remus, could I have a minute?" asked Harry as he entered the Weasley's kitchen. Remus had volunteered to make dinner as Molly wasn't feeling well. Her sons agreed that she must have been feeling dreadfully ill if she was letting someone else cook in her prized kitchen.

"Sure, Harry. What's on your mind?" asked Remus kindly, as he gestured for Harry to sit down.

"Well, I was wondering-I mean-you've mentioned how my dad and ...Leila got on so well. But...what about her and mum?" he asked, stammering after mentioning Leila's name. Remus picked up on it, but said nothing. He supposed it was just odd for Harry, having a blood relative not connected to the Dursleys.

"You want to know how Lily and Leila got along," he repeated slowly. _This is going to be interesting_. "Well," said Remus. "I guess I could tell you. Mind you, it's not a pretty story." At Harry's look he hastily amended, "at the beginning at least. Lily and Leila were the best of friends. Once they muddled through a few things."

"Like what?" asked Harry curiously.

"You know, I assume, that your mother had, quite a temper. Well, so did Leila. And let's just say that Leila was extremely protective of James. More so than Sirius, and that's saying something." Remus took a deep breath. "It all started the first night of 7th year. Leila had just been announced as a new student to the whole school at the start of the feast. She was sorted with the first years. Her choice of course." He grinned wryly. "However, when she sat down at the Gryffindor table and everyone was either congratulating her or whispering, Lily and Leila had round one."

**

* * *

**

(1977)

"You're Lily Evans."

"Yes," the redhead said uneasily. _Potter's cousin is quite odd_, she decided. She had spent half the time either glaring or simply staring at Lily like she was an interesting but disgusting bug or speaking Spanish and teasing her cousin, the new Head Boy.

"You know," said Leila, "I still don't understand why they call them Head Boys and Girls. Because that just holds all sorts of suggestive connotations. Eh, Remmy?" she joked, nudging her good friend Remus on the arm.

"Leila, it only holds "connotations"," said Remus, making air quotes with his fingers, somehow still managing to look pale and withdrawn despite the laughter on his face, "if someone, like you, has their mind in that very dirty gutter we talked about."

"What gutters?" Leila said with a laugh. The rest of the Welcome-Back feast went on smoothly, in spite of the Marauder's start-of-the-year prank. Just when pudding had appeared with all sorts of desserts to consume, a big bang went off. When the cloud of strangely pink and sparkly smoke dissipated, everyone looked around, confused. There was no sign of trauma, of colour changing dishware, of red and gold Slytherins. _Had the Marauders lost their touch?_ Everyone wondered. The answer was no. 10 minutes later, people started noticing that something odd was happening. Clothes were disappearing. In fact, so were bodies. Several girls shrieked. Minutes later everyone was invisible, save for their heads. Students looked at each other in wonder and confusion. Then stage two began. Slowly, music started up. It was a Beatles song, the infamous _Yellow Submarine_. More people yelled and shrieked as they realized that they had no control over their invisible bodies. Everyone started dancing, their bodies being manipulated by some unknown source.

"Potter! Black! Lupin! Pettigrew!" screamed McGonagall, dancing wildly. "Stop it this instant!" The Marauders paid no heed, as they too were dancing uncontrollably. Remus and Sirius were doing the Disco while Peter was performing the macarana. Leila and James were jitterbugging together, laughing like crazy.

The entire time Dumbledore had simply smiled and danced the waltz with Slughorn, who seemd very uncomfortable. However, after a few more minutes of dancing to the Beatles and Abba, he swished his wand and the students suddenly stopped dancing. Losing their footing, everyone collapsed, then broke into laughter.

"Brilliant idea. LeiLei. That invisible part. People are gonna have bruises tomorrow," laughed James, as he lay against his cousin. He wiped a few fake tears from his eyes as he said, "I'm so proud."

"Ah, shaddup!" Leila said, shoving her cousin off of her and standing up. "It's all in a day's work," she joked as she dusted herself off.

"Uh oh, Prongs. Minnie and Evans at 2 and 6 o'clock," whispered Sirius. James just sighed and turned to face the two angry women.

"POTTER! You are Head Boy! This is not how a Head Boy is supposed to act. On the train, I'd thought you'd actually start to grow up but I see that I was wrong! You are still nothing but an arrogant, bullying, no respect for the rules toerag!" screamed Lily.

"Miss Evans," said Professor McGonagall coolly, "I think I can manage it from here." Flushing, Lily stepped aside.

"Mr. Potter, I will see you and Ms. Potter along with the rest of your little troupe in my office at 8 o'clock. Understood?" said the Professor, her nostrils flaring.

"Yes Professor," replied James. He fervently hoped his Head Boy badge was not jeopardized. It was the only way to win over Lily, plus he was actually looking forward to the year as Head Boy, strangely enough. Though, if he ever said that to his best mate, Sirius Black, he probably would never live it down.

* * *

"First of all ...who was specifically responsible for tonight's prank?" asked McGonagall. The four boys and Leila were seated in front of the Transfiguration Professor's desk, where she surveyed them with a tight face.

Leila rose her hand in answer to the question. "Please, Professor. We're not ignorant. We know that there's a war going on," explained Leila. "And we just wanted to take the worries away from the students, if only for a few moments. And remind them that this is Hogwarts. Life is normal. Well," amended Leila thoughtfully, "as normal as you can get in a school of teenage magicians."

The Marauders grinned at that. James felt pride at the way his cousin was so easily manipulating the Deputy Headmistress. The Marauders had a hard time of it, as McGonagall never believed a word James or Sirius had ever said.

Professor McGonagall visibly deflated. "All right, since it's your first night here, I won't give you dentention." The Marauders gaped at that unexpected news. Minnie was never that kind. "But I will be taking away 15 points," McGonagall added.

"Of course, Professor," said Leila sweetly. McGonagall rose.

"Now, I suggest that you five head off to bed. Where I daresay Ms. Evans will be having a few words with you Mr. Potter." With that, the professor swept out of the room. The five teenagers looked at each other and bolted.

* * *

_Something was up with that cousin of Potter's, she keeps glaring at me!_ Lily didn't understand Leila Potter's animosity towards her. They barely knew each other!

"Look, do you hate me or something?" demanded Lily, once they reached the 7th Year Girls dorms. They had both retired to bed at the same time, _unfortunately_, bemoaned Lily. She was not looking forward to this confrontation.

"Let me put it this way, _Lily_," said Leila sweetly, as she advanced towards the Head Girl. "You just stay away from my cousin, got it."

"Umm, we're Heads," said Lily, starting to get annoyed. _The nerve of this girl._

"Oh I know. I meant outside of Head business. I don't need you breaking his heart again. Got it?"

"What! Potter is the most arrogant, bullying toe-rag I've ever met. He's the one who's been nagging me all these years," she fairly screamed at her new roommate, her quick temper getting the better of her.

"Well, you're the one who's been nasty right back at him," she yelled back. "So just stay away."

"You're a bitch, you know that."

Leila walked right up to Lily and looked her squaredly in the eye. "And you're just a stuck-up, prissy, can't bend the rules, wand up her arse, bitchy red-head." She smiled coldly. "So I guess we're even."

And with that, she stalked over to her new bed, and shut the hangings around her.

Lily just stared in shock, standing still in the middle of the dorm. No one, no even a Slytherin, had ever said that.

"Umm, Lily?" said Mary MacDonald hesitantly. "You going to bed? You know. So I can turn off these lights."

"Yeah," said Lily, shaking her head. "I'm going."

And with that, the 7th year female dorms were silent.

_Leila 1; Lily 0_, thought Lily miserably. With that, she rolled over and fell asleep.

* * *

_Reviews Please!!!!!_


	2. Chapter 2

Lily and Leila

* * *

The next morning was a little better for Lily. Instead of feeling all those glares and hearing snide French or Spanish remarks aimed at her, _who knew that girl could speak so many languages!_, it was all ice. Lily might well have been invisible for all the attention she received from Potter's cousin.

A loud slam from next to her startled Lily from her thoughts. She turned and found herself facing the unpleasant sight of James Potter's grinning face. _Oh no_, she moaned to herself.

"Good morning, Lily," grinned James as he settled himself into the seat next to the redhead. "Ready for Defence?"

"Don't you have friends to sit next to. Like, Black for instance? Or your cousin," she sneered, turning away from him. His face fell for a second but picked right back up.

"Actually, Padfoot has taken himself to sitting next to Leila," he leaned in conspiratorially. "I think he fancies her. Though," his face darkening, "he's not going to do anything about it if I can help it."

"What, no dating your best mate's family?" she replied, not able to stop herself. _There's just something about him, that makes you respond to whatever comes out of that mouth_, she thought.

"Exactly!" he cried. "Though, honestly, between you and me, I don't think I could stop Leila if she really wanted to date Sirius. She's just too scary." He mocked shuddered before turning to the front of the classroom as their new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor walked in.

"Hello class, my name is Professor Burns and I will be your Defence instructor for your Seventh Year NEWTS." Their teacher was relatively young, in his late twenties with a hint of stubble and glasses that gave him an effortlessly cool look. "Now, as I understand it, you have had a hodge-podge of teaching styles and lessons over the past six years and I need to find out where you are at. But, instead of a written test, we're going to be doing a practical, using the lessons that your previous instructors have left to me. Everybody up and wands out, please."

Over the din of chairs scraping the floor and excited student chatter, Lily distinctly heard Leila exclaim to Black about how groovy the teacher was turning out to be. The redhead rolled her eyes and faced Professor Burns.

"Now," he said, calming the students down, "we'll be doing these practicals over the next week and in several different ways. Sometimes as duels, demonstrations, practice lessons or group exercises. Everyone with me so far? Good. First I'd like to hold a minor duel between two students as a demonstration." He looked over the assembled crowd and nodded to Leila Potter. Lily prayed silently that she wouldn't be chosen. _No such luck_, she thought glumly as Burns nodded to her as well.

Leila and Lily faced each other, 4 metres apart as the students cleared the front of the classroom and Burns addressed the crowd. "Students, you'll notice that your demonstrators are several metres apart with wand arms raised. Now, in a real situation, your opponent is not going to wait for a bow and countdown, nor proper form, but as this is a classroom situation, we'll be adhering to proper duelling procedures. Ladies, if you may start at the count of three."

The next thing Lily knew, Leila was firing off spells and it was all her opponent could do to block them. She faintly heard students cheering as she tried to focus, duck and block Leila's magic. She successfully sent off several curses, none too serious of course, towards Leila but she easily blocked them. After several nasty stinging hexes sent her way and one hitting its mark, Lily lost her wand to an _Expelliarmus_.

"Duel over," called out Burns as he summoned Lily's wand and handed it back to the panting Head Girl. He turned to Leila and said, "Excellent work..."

"Potter, Leila Potter," supplied the raven-haired girl.

"Ms. Potter. I see that you've had practice in dueling. Whereabouts?" he questioned curiously. It was unusual for a young woman to be so proficient in duelling.

"My father and uncle taught me as well as the lovely Bellatrix Black," she smiled grimly with a shake of her head. Sirius, behind her, scowled darkly at the mention of his hated cousin.

"I see," responded the professor, a little discomfited at the mention of the one of the most feared female Voldemort supporters. "Well, class" he turned to the rest of the quietly whispering group. "That about wraps up today's lesson. I want you to start researching a dark spell and ways to protect against it as I will be assigning an essay on it soon. Class dismissed," he said as the bell rang.

* * *

The weeks flew by and Lily still didn't know what to do about Leila. It seemed the friendlier Lily and James were, the more hostile Leila was. _Not that Potter notices_, Lily thought angrily as she stomped to the meeting with Dumbledore. He had requested that she and James meet with him to discuss student events for the school year.

"Ready, Lily?" smiled James at the foot of the staircase leading to the Headmaster's office as Lily approached her fellow Head. She had, grudgingly, noticed that James Potter was changing. He was more tolerant of the majority of students, payed a little more attention in class, did his Head duties properly and spent a lot of time with his cousin. The biggest change she had noticed, though, was the fact that he didn't ask her out anymore. Or annoy her (_purposely at least_, she thought) and do anything really, to incur her wrath.

"As I'll ever be," she sighed. It was actually her first time visiting Dumbledore in his office as she had never done anything to warrant such a meeting previously. They climbed the stairs in silence and James knocked on the large, oak door to which they heard a loud bid to come in. She gazed in wonderment at all the strange artifacts and numerous books decorating his walls. The biggest shock, however, was the beautiful bird she took to be a phoenix perched by Albus Dumbledore's large desk. It was a beautiful red and gold bird with a curious and intelligent look in its eyes. Her attention was returned to her Headmaster when he greeted his Head students with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hello Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans. Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice," smiled Dumbledore. "I wanted to talk to you about any balls Hogwarts might hold this year for its students," he said as Lily smiled enormously. Her mind was already whirling with ideas for ball themes and dress choices and dates. Dumbledore continued, "I was thinking about a Christmas Ball for just before students leave for the Holidays, to celebrate several months of hard work," he finished, looking at his Heads.

James smiled and agreed. "I think that a Christmas Ball would be excellent, sir, so long as we have a Hogsmeade weekend beforehand. I know for a fact that my cousin, along with all of the female population, will want to put us men through the suffering of robes buying."

"Agreed, Mr. Potter. Do you have any ideas, Ms. Evans," he said kindly, turning to the redhead.

"I think we should have a bit of a theme," she mused. "Nothing too, too big, so not to scare off students, but a theme nonetheless."

"How about White Christmas or Winter Wonderland?" suggested James.

"No, too cliché. Hmm...what about a Snowflake Ball?" she queried.

"If Winter Wonderland is a no-go, then Snowflake Ball is definitely out of the question," snorted James. "Think again, Lily."

"I've got it!" She cried after a few minutes of deliberation. "Fire and Ice! People can wear cool or warm colours and it'll be the best combination of the cold winter outdoors and the warm winter indoors," she explained happily.

"It's certainly a good idea." Dumbledore looked to James. He agreed slowly, thinking about it.

"Sure beats a Snow Ball," he said dubiously. "But do you think it'll get by?"

"Of course!" said Lily. "Besides, it's all about promotion, isn't it. We'll advertise it as the best of both worlds and that we're looking for a combination of the warm colours of fire and the cool colours of ice. It'll be perfect," she sighed happily.

"Well, looks like we've reached a decision," agreed Dumbledore, smiling. "The staff have a agreed to a date of December 21st, the winter solstice. I'm sure it will be a magical evening," he chuckled quietly. "I'm leaving you two in charge of planning and coordinating of the prefects to help. If you have any questions or concerns, you know where to find me," he finished as his eyes twinkled.

"Yes, sir," acquiesced James as he rose and motioned to Lily to do the same. They bid their Headmaster good evening and descended the staircase. The two Heads walked in silence towards the Gryffindor common room.

"This is where I leave you, Lily. I promised to meet up with the blokes," James said, looking into Lily's eyes. She started to feel a little uncomfortable by the time he broke contact.

"All-alright," she said, stammering a little. Heat rose in her cheeks and her hand tingled where he briefly touched it. He turned and left as she faced the Fat Lady and muttered the password. She didn't even want to think about what her reactions to Jam...Potter meant.

Unfortunately, she learned that she wasn't alone in the girls dormitories when she entered. To her regret, Leila Potter was also in there. Oblivious, Leila continued talking into what looked like a mirror. Lily remained quiet and looked up from her bedside table when she heard her name.

"I'm telling you, Mina, James isn't over her. No matter how cruelly Lily has treated James, and I know that he hasn't exactly been a saint either, but I digress, he still fancies her madly. He seems to think that this year she'll fall in love with him, especially after all the changes he's gone through, mostly for her."

"Maybe she will. There's nothing wrong with hope, Leila," replied a much fainter voice that seemed to be coming from...the mirror? Indeed, Lily was fascinated as she realized that whatever device Leila held in her hands, it could communicate between people magically.

She was shaken out of her thoughts as Leila continued, heatedly. "There is, Mina, when all you get out of that hope is disinterest, insults and a broken heart. She's broken his heart so many times over that I don't know how he can stand it and still ask her out again the next day."

"Well, you mentioned that he stopped doing that," her friend's disembodied voice replied.

"Thankfully," muttered Leila. "It took all of mine and Sirius's combined persuasion that it was for the best to stop. Though we told him that this way, it was more likely that she might, far into the future, accept a date with him. Told him not to hold out, though." She grinned suddenly. "But enough about my lovesick cousin and that redhead, what's the latest gossip over there?"

Lily quickly got ready for bed and settled in with a book. But she found that she couldn't concentrate, no matter how hard she tried. _James still fancies me_, she thought, shocked. Also, thoughts such as _have I really been that horrible, hurting his feelings that badly all these years_, flew through her head. She had always assumed that her comebacks and insults merely bounced off an impenetrable shell, never affecting the supposedly arrogant ego inside.

Tossing and turning, she finally fell asleep to these revelations.

* * *

Finally! After almost 2 whole years, I have updated part of my Leila Potter universe. Thanks for waiting guys! I'll be looking to update both_ Leila Potter_ and _Lily and Leila_ much more often this summer. Fingers crossed!

Review please!

~poser16


End file.
